Attending College
by RupertGrintLover54
Summary: Mary has decided that the next step in her future is to attend college. She leaves her family and goes to America to attend Boston College. While at school she meets some friends, and she starts to fall in love with one of them! *This is a modern day Mary and Matthew story!*
1. Chapter 1

Mary Crawley had carefully unpacked the last of her things, and closed the doors to her closet. Attending Boston College had been her dream since she was fourteen. Now nineteen years old, she was ready to make that dream come true. She had studied hard, and even though her parents did not approve of her going to school in America, they promised they would pay for her tuition. Only three more days until classes started. She looked around her room, it felt like home. She had hung up a couple posters of her favorite bands like Vampire Weekend and the Vaccines, and tacked up a couple pictures of her and her family. The campus was gorgeous and Mary decided to go for a walk and meet some new people since she had finished unpacking her things. The instant she turned a corner at the end of the hallway she hit something hard and fell to the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry!" A man exclaimed with an accent similar to Mary's. He put his bags down so he could help her up.

"It's quite alright; it was an accident." Mary responded. As soon as she was on her feet she took a good look at the man standing in front of her. She had never seen anyone with eyes as blue as his before, they were bluer than the ocean. His blonde hair covered his forehead, so he took his hand and tried to push it back. He was tall, about six feet, and in shape. He was handsome; there was no doubt about that.

"Hi, my name is Matthew Crawley." He said extending his arm so they could shake hands.

"What a coincidence" Mary said "my name is Mary Crawley."

"Maybe we're long lost relatives." Matthew said with a smile.

"Maybe." Mary said with a grin. "You have a lot of stuff there, do you need some help?"

"That would be lovely." He said handing Mary a bag. The walked back to Matthews's room and Mary couldn't help but smile. It was her first day at BC and she had already made a friend… A cute friend that is.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can set the bag down right there." Matthew said.

Mary placed the bag down gently and looked around. Matthew had already made himself at home. All over the wall were posters of bands like Muse, Linkin Park, and Dave Matthews. She spotted a Vampire Weekend poster hanging right above his bed. Matthew noticed her eyeing it.

"Are you a Vampire Weekend fan too?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes! My favorite song by them is M79." Mary replied with a smirk.

"That's a good song" Matthew said "I like Giving Up the Gun."

"That one is really good too."

Matthew nodded and continued unpacking his things.

"Where are you from?" Mary asked "your accent…"

"I'm from Manchester. You?"

"Yorkshire." Mary said proudly.

"England is a lovely place." Matthew said.

"Indeed it is" She replied, "I'm hoping I don't get to homesick while I'm here."

"Are you a freshman?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, what about you?"

"I'm a sophomore; this is my second year here. My girlfriend is a junior though."

Mary felt her heart sink, she had only just met Matthew, but she was starting to like him. Matthew saw a look of disappointment cross Mary's face.

"Tonight, me and a group of friends are hanging out at a local pizza place, you should come."

"Yeah I would love to. What time should I be there?"

"Is 8:00 okay?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you tonight Matthew! I'm going to go see if my roommate has moved in yet."

"Okay, thanks for helping me with my bags!"

Mary entered her dorm room to see a girl unpacking.

"Hello." Mary said.

"Hi! My name is Anna! You must be my roommate!"

"Yes I am. My name is Mary Crawley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Anna said.

"Where are you from?"

"New York" Anna replied "what about you?"

"Yorkshire, it's in England."

"I've always wanted to go to England!" Anna exclaimed.

Maybe if we become good friends, I can bring her back home to Downton, Mary thought.

"Tonight, I'm meeting up with some new people at a pizza place, you should come."

"Oh, are you talking about the get together Matthew set up? I was planning on going, John had invited me."

"Who?"

"John Bates, my boyfriend, he is good friends with Matthew."

"I haven't met him, but I guess I will tonight!"

Mary was excited to have finally met some new people. She was out of her comfort zone, so this was a big deal for her.


	3. Chapter 3

At around 7:50 Mary and Anna left their dorm and headed down to the pizza place. As soon as they walked in Mary spotted Matthew sitting with a group of people. She saw he had his arm around a girl who Mary assumed was his girlfriend. Next to Matthew was a guy smiling at Anna. Mary soon realized that that was John Bates. On the right side of John were a girl and a guy whom Mary did not recognize. Matthew smiled at the two girls and beckoned them over.

"We ordered a pepperoni pizza; I hope you guys aren't vegetarians." Matthew said with a smile.

"Sounds delicious!" Mary said a little too enthusiastically. She was doing her best to not come off as awkward. The girl Matthew had his arm around threw Mary a fake smile.

"This is my girlfriend, Lavinia Swire." Matthew said introducing Lavinia to Mary.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mary said.

Lavinia didn't say anything, she just continued to smile. Matthew introduced Mary to the other people sitting with them. The guy and girl sitting next to John Bates were Daisy and William. For the exception of Lavinia, they were all generally nice people.

"Alright, let's play some bullshit!" Said Matthew.

"Um... What are we playing?" Mary asked.

"Bullshit is a card game" explained William "in the game you pass out all the cards and then you sit in a circle. The object of the game is to go in numerical order, so like one, two, three, and so on. If you don't have the next number you have to lie and pretend like you do, and you put another card down in place of that one. So say your number is three but you only have a two, you put down a two and act like you had a three. If someone thinks you're lying then they call bullshit. If they're right you have to take all the cards in the pile, if they're wrong they have to take all the cards in the pile."

"Um..." Mary was extremely confused by Williams's directions.

"Trust me, you'll catch on quick!" Said Anna.

After playing for half an hour, Mary had caught on and was enjoying herself. As soon as the pizza arrived and they all dug in.

"They have some of the best pizza around." Said Daisy with a mouth full.

It was starting to get late, and the pizza place was getting ready to close up. Everyone said goodnight to each other, and Mary felt a pang of jealousy run through her as she witnessed Matthew kiss his girlfriend goodnight. Everyone departed and headed back to their dorms.

"I hope you had fun hanging out with us tonight." Anna said to Mary.

"I did! I'm glad to have met such a lovely bunch of people on my first day here."

Mary sat on her bed and pulled out her laptop. She logged onto Facebook and noticed she had three new friend requests: Matthew Crawley, William Mason, and Anna Smith. She accepted them all and took the liberty of adding William, and John as well. She decided that she would wait until she became more acquainted with Lavinia before adding her.

She clicked on Matthew's profile and decided to creep on him a bit. There were tagged pictures of him from when he was in London; he made some funny faces when he had posed for the camera. She quite liked the picture of him riding around Boston on a motorcycle in a leather jacket. To Mary, he looked extremely handsome.

It was getting late and Mary decided that she wanted to get an early start in the morning. She quickly typed in a status: "I had a lot of fun on my first day at BC; I met lots of cool people :)" A few seconds later a notification popped up. Matthew Crawley had liked her status.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was streaming in from the windows; the maroon curtains were not dark enough to hold out the light. A half-eaten bag of pretzels lay on Mary's nightstand, and the clothes she had worn the day before lay wall over the dorm floor. Anna's bed sheets were drooping off her bed, and her suitcase lay partially open. Cans of Red-Bull were overflowing in the wastebasket. The girls' dorm looked like a typical college student's room.

"Com'on Mary! It's time to get up! You're going to miss breakfast!"

Someone was bouncing up and down on Mary's bed trying to wake her up. She felt the blankets being tugged off of her and she looked up. Matthew was acting like a five year old trying to get her out of bed.

Mary yawned and turned to Matthew, "How did you get in?" She asked.

"All of us are downstairs having breakfast; Anna was going to come and wake you up but I offered to come and get you!"

"Ah I see. Well I wasn't expecting a twenty year old man to be waking me up." Mary said jokingly.

"Well would you rather a sixty year old man instead?"

"Hmm… Maybe…" Mary said teasingly.

"Well now you've just offended me." Matthew said teasingly.

"I'll be down in a minute." Mary said sleepily.

"Oh, no, I know what you're trying to do." He said with a grin.

"And what would that be?" Mary asked confused.

"You say you're going to get up, but the instant I leave you're going to fall right back to sleep."

"Well you need to leave so I can get dressed!"

"Can I stay and watch?" Matthew asked cheekily.

"Get out!" Mary said, a smile playing at her lips.

"I'll wait outside the door for you." Matthew got up and closed the door.

Mary quickly through on a striped t-shirt, some jeans, and knee high leather boots; she left her wavy brown hair down.

Mary walked out of her room, tripping over Matthews's foot, but he caught her in one swift move.

"I guess you're really falling for me, ha, ha." Matthew said with a grin.

Why does he have to be so damn cute? Mary thought.

"Oh shut up." Mary said playfully.

They walked down to breakfast together. Matthew started to hum an enjoyable tune.

"What song are you humming?" Mary asked.

"You wouldn't know it."

When they arrived to the cafeteria the same people who Mary had met the previous day were all gathered around a table. As soon as Lavinia saw Mary, she shot her a nasty look.

"Good morning everyone." Mary said.

Everyone was stuffing their faces, so the only thing Mary heard was mumbles, which she assumed were good mornings.

"One day down, like, one hundred and eighty something days left to go until summer!" William said excitedly after he had swallowed his food.

"We should be enjoying our time here!" Said John, "college is a once in a lifetime experience."

"True dat." Daisy chimed in.

"I think since Mary is new to America, we should give her a grand tour around Boston today!" Said Matthew.

"I can't come; I promised Anna I would take her out to lunch." John said.

"Daisy and I are heading to the Museum of Fine Arts later." William said.

Matthew turned to Lavinia.

"What makes you think I want to come?" She said rudely.

"I guess I'll just have to take her myself. Is that alright with you Mary?"

"I didn't have any plants for today, so yes." Mary said with a smile.

She had Matthew to herself for a whole day.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast Mary and Matthew decided to start their adventure.

"So the first thing you need to know is that in Boston people walk and take the T whenever they need to get someplace." Matthew explained to Mary.

"What's the T?"

"You know how in London they use the Tube? Well here they use the train, also known as the T."

They walked into the nearest station and Matthew grabbed them two plastic cards from the desk.

"These are Charlie Cards. You go over to the machine over there, tap it with this card, and then you insert the amount of money you want to add into the machine. You use this card every time you want to get through the gate to get to the train; you just tap it on that little pad right there and the gate will open up to let you pass." Matthew explained.

He added ten dollars into each card, assuming that would be enough to last them the day. He let Mary pass through the gate first, and then they waited for a train to pull into the station. They got on the train as soon as it pulled in.

"The stop we are getting off on is called Government Center."

A few stops later, Mary and Matthew got off the train. They walked down a series of steps and crossed the busy streets of Boston.

"This is Fanueil Hall!" Matthew exclaimed, "It's one of my favorite places in Boston! All along these cobblestones are shops and restaurants! It looks so pretty when the streetlights come on at night. You can never be bored here"

As long as I'm with you, I could never be bored Mary thought.

"Are you hungry?" Matthew asked.

"A little bit." Mary said shyly.

"Well you can't just walk around Boston on an empty stomach!" Matthew said.

Matthew took Mary to his favorite place to eat; a little stand called Mmmac n' Cheese.

"Have you ever tried mac and cheese before?" Matthew asked Mary.

"No… Our cook Mrs. Patmore never makes it for us."

Matthew looked at Mary astonished.

He got in line and ordered two plain mac and cheeses and two sodas. He handed Mary her food and watched her take her first bite.

"This is amazing!" Mary said with a smile, "I can't believe I've never tried this before."

Mary had a little bit of cheese at the corner of her mouth, and Matthew carefully took a napkin and wiped her face. Their eyes met momentarily, until Mary looked away and pretended to be very interested in her food. She had to remind herself that they were just friends, and that Matthew had a girlfriend.

After they finished eating, Matthew took Mary to a Newbury Comics nearby.

"I want to buy you a CD" Matthew said, "I want to expand your taste in music." He picked up a copy of Alter the Ending by Dashboard Confessional.

"They're an amazing band; you can never go wrong with a little Dashboard." Matthew said.

As Matthew went up to the counter to pay, Mary browsed through the movie selection. She picked up the Time Travelers Wife and showed it to Matthew.

"This is one of my favorite movies! I want you to watch it with me."

"Is it a chick flick?"

"Maybe…"

"Alright, I'll watch it with you tonight." Matthew said with a grin.

They walked back to Government Center and decided to visit someplace else. They stopped at the Boston Commons and walked around for a bit.

"So tell me about yourself." Matthew said.

"Well, I have two sisters named Edith and Sybil, sometimes me and Edith don't get along, but she's family and I still love her. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, it's just me and my mom, I'm afraid my father died when I was two in a car accident."

"Oh Matthew, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay, what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. I want to hear more about you though." He said.

"I love reading, and someday I hope to become a writer. I love Shakespeare's work and if I could spend a day with anyone it would be him. Listening to music always relaxes me, I like all types. At home I have a horse named Diamond who I like to ride. I like singing, but I'm not very good at it. I've never had a boyfriend." Mary said.

"You've never had a boyfriend?!" Matthew asked.

"Nope, my parents were always very strict about dating." Mary said.

"Have you had your first kiss?" Matthew asked.

"No." Mary said sheepishly.

Mary was embarrassed so she started looking down at her feet. Matthew stepped in front of her; he took his hand and carefully lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He took a step closer to her, and placed his hands gently on her waist. He tilted his head and carefully leaned down to meet her lips.

The instant their lips met, Mary's heart race increased; words couldn't describe how she felt. The feeling of Matthew's lips on hers almost made her melt. The kiss the two shared was full of passion and longing. Matthew wanted to be with Mary. He wanted her to be his girl. He wanted her to be HIS Mary.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I am from Boston! :) For those of you who don't know what Fanueuil Hall looks like, it's pretty much a market place! It's awesome, they have all sorts of cute shops there. At night the street lights come on and they're wicked cool, they're like these giant clear balls! :) And thanks for all the positive reviews guys, it means a lot! :) I hope you enjoy the story!

As soon as their lips broke apart Matthew smiled. Mary looked into Matthew's eyes and as tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Mary-Mary what's wrong?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"You-you have a girl-girlfriend." Mary said between sobs, "the only reason you kissed me is because you felt bad that I hadn't had my first kiss."

Matthew was didn't want to see Mary cry and hurriedly tried to think of the right words to say.

"You have a girlfriend, you don't love me. That kiss was a tease." Mary said.

"Mary I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. The kiss meant something to me." Matthew said.

"But you did hurt me; you hurt my heart."

Mary ran back to the train station with a broken heart.

Matthew debated running after her but figured she probably needed some space and he was the last person she would want to talk to. You know when you're in love. You get that warm fuzzy feeling inside, and you get all nervous like the way the people in the movies do. All you can think about is that one special person, and the only thing you want in the world is to hold them in your arms and stand by their side when they need you.

Matthew continued to think about how much he loved Mary. He had only met her a couple of days ago, but he wanted to be with her; he needed to be with her.

He took the train back to Boston College; he had a writing class he had to attend in an hour. Lavinia was in his class and he was dreading seeing her. After running back to his room and grabbing his books he walked into the class and sat down in the back. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Mr. Johnson talk for an hour, he had debated skipping. When Lavinia walked in she was obnoxiously chewing gum. She spotted Matthew and blew him a kiss. Matthew looked away from her; he refused to make eye contact. Once everyone had arrived and settled in Mr. Johnson started to teach.

"Today we will be talking about poetry…"

Matthew decided to slip in his headphones and zone out for the rest of class. All he could think about was Mary. The only time Matthew decided to listen to his teacher was when he wrote the homework on the board.

"Tonight I want you to write a poem about something that means a lot to you, and then I want you to read it to the class."

Matthew groaned this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. After class he grabbed his notebook and a pencil so he could sit outside and write.

He wrote:

_Whenever I see her she makes my heart beat fast_

_I admire her smile whenever she walks past_

_I knew I had to have her on day one_

_I really screwed up, what have I done?_

_A heart must be broken in order to gain her trust_

_It's a risk I'm willing to take, I really must_

_I never believed in love at first sight _

_Seeing her makes my world nice and bright_

_I hope she forgives me, I hope she gives me a chance_

_I'd be so happy; I'd jump up and dance_

_I know sometimes the future can be scary_

_But I want to face the world with my Mary_


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew had not seen Mary walking around the campus; he figured she was avoiding him. He wanted to go down to the cafeteria to grab some dinner but figured he'd run into Lavinia and he needed some alone time. A few minutes later he heard someone knock on his door; he hoped it was Mary. He opened the door; it was Lavinia, the last person he wanted to see.

"Matthew I didn't see you down at dinner! It seems as if you've been avoiding me. By the way I keep meaning to tell you that your hair is getting too long, you need a haircut."

"I just need some alone time right now."

"Can I copy your writing homework? Is that it over there?" Lavinia went and grabbed Matthew's notebook and started to read the poem that he had written.

"What the fuck is this? You wrote a poem about Mary and not me? You're such an asshole."

"Lavinia, ever since you cheated on me three months ago, our relationship hasn't been the same, it's been heading down hill. We've both been distant."

Lavinia glared at Matthew trying to think of a clever comeback but she couldn't, he was right.

"You know what? Go be with Mary, I see the way you look at her, I know you love her. Besides, I was starting to get bored with you anyways."

"Lavinia I'm sorry…"

"Save it for someone who gives a shit."

She stormed out of Matthews's room slamming the door behind her. He wished their breakup had gone a lot better; he didn't want to see Lavinia hurt. He needed to talk to Mary; he couldn't live with the guilt of hurting two girls in one day. He quickly ran to his closet, grabbed his leather jacket and the Dashboard Confessional CD he had bought for her earlier. He needed to make things right.

Mary was curled up on her bed in her pj's on her laptop. She had makeup stains running down her face from earlier when she had cried. She logged on to Facebook and saw that Matthew had updated his status about an hour ago, it said: "Poetry never came easy to me… Now I realized the key is to write about something you truly care about."

Mary jumped; someone had knocked at her door. She assumed it was the pizza guy delivering the pizza she had ordered half an hour ago. She opened the door ready to hand the pizza guy the money she had in her hand. She looked up and realized it was Matthew. She looked down at her feet; she didn't know what to say to him. In his hands he had the CD and rose.

"_No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart."_ Matthew sang.

"That's the song you were humming earlier, isn't it?" Mary asked.

"Yes, _life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." _Matthew sang.

She looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Mary I know we just met and I know I sound crazy, but I love you. That kiss we shared earlier was amazing and it meant something to me. When our lips touched, it felt as if fireworks were going off. You're so sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and I want to be with you and no one else. Me and Lavinia are done, our relationship was heading downhill anyways. The moment I set my eyes on you-"

Before he could finish, Mary had her lips pressed on his. They soon started to hungrily kiss each other. Matthew kicked the door closed and pinned Mary against a well. He carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Mary let out a small moan. As soon as they had started their intense make out session, someone knocked at the door.

"Pizza delivery!"

Mary and Matthew broke apart and smiled at each other.

"You promised me you'd watch the Time Travelers Wife with me." Mary said with a smirk.

"Should we call this our first date?" Matthew asked cheekily.


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew and Mary snuggled up on her bed with slices of pizza in their hands. Mary grabbed her laptop and inserted the DVD.

"You look beautiful." Matthew whispered into Mary's ear.

Mary looked down at herself. She was wearing gray sweatpants, and an oversized BC sweatshirt. The makeup stains were still on her face, and the mascara in her eye lashes had clumped together. She smiled, even though she looked her worst, he still thought she looked pretty. He gently leaned over and kissed her temple.

Once the movie was over Matthew turned to Mary.

"If I was a time traveler like the guy in the movie, would you still like me?"

Mary smiled at him "Yes, of course I would!"

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So Matthew… About that poem."

"Ahh, you saw my Facebook status?"

"Yes, may I read it."

He reached into his pocket, and grabbed the folded piece of paper and handed it to Mary.

"I want you to read it to me." Mary said.

Matthew smiled at her and then started to read:

"_Whenever I see her she makes my heart beat fast_

_I admire her smile whenever she walks past_

_I knew I had to have her on day one_

_I really screwed up, what have I done?_

_A heart must be broken in order to gain her trust_

_It's a risk I'm willing to take, I really must_

_I never believed in love at first sight _

_Seeing her makes my world nice and bright_

_I hope she forgives me, I hope she gives me a chance_

_I'd be so happy; I'd jump up and dance_

_I know sometimes the future can be scary_

_But I want to face the world with my Mary"_

Matthew looked up at Mary to see her reaction. A tear fell from her eye, so he took his thumb and gently wiped it away.

"You wrote that, and you were willing to read it out loud to the class?" Mary asked.

"Yes, and in front of Lavinia."

"You must really like me."

"Mary, you have no idea. I would do anything for you."

Mary smiled at him. "I don't think I've ever met anyone as sweet as you."

A few minutes later, Matthew grabbed Mary's laptop and pulled up the camera.

"Let's take some pictures!" Matthew said.

"Matthew I look horrid!"

"No you don't, you look beautiful."

They started to make goofy faces into the camera together. There was one picture they took that Mary liked the most. It was a picture of the two of them blowing kisses at the camera. She decided to upload that one to Facebook and make it her profile picture. The moment it was uploaded it instantly got two likes. She looked to see who they were from. The notification said: Sybil Crawley and Edith Crawley liked your photo. A second later Sybil commented: "Oooooooh looks like someone is having fun at University ;)"

"Are those your sisters?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, Edith is one year younger than me, and Sybil is two years younger than me."

Matthew looked at a Mary's cover photo; it was a picture of the three Crawley sisters.

"You all look so much alike!"

"Thank you." Mary said with a smile.

"But there is a difference between the three of you…"

"What would that be?"

"One of you belongs to me." He said cheekily. Matthew then pulled Mary on his lap and pressed his lips to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**So in the last chapter Mary changed her Facebook profile picture to a picture of her and Matthew blowing kisses at the camera; if you go on Google, there is an actual picture of Michelle Dockery and Dan Stevens doing that :) ALSO, the song Matthew was humming/singing to Mary is called 'At the Beginning', it was in the movie Anastasia. If you go on YouTube and type in "At The Beginning - Mary and Matthew, Downton Abbey, Music Video" by silverduck2day you can hear the song. I think the video is so cute and it really captures Mary and Matthew's relationship! LASTLY this chapter is dedicated to Cls2011; thank you so much for all the positive reviews, it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

Matthew had left at around ten and half an hour later Anna returned back to their room.

"How was your day with John?" Mary asked her.

"Amazing! How was your day with Matthew?"

"It was fun… And Interesting." Mary said with a smile.

"Did you enjoy getting to see the city?" Anna asked her.

"Yes I did, it's so lovely, I'm glad I decided to attend college here."

"So tell me more about your day since it was so "interesting"!"

Mary explained everything that had happened to Anna.

"Wow… And he wrote you a poem too?! He's a keeper!"

"He's so sweet! And funny, and loving, and exciting and smart…"

"I've known Matthew for a while and I've seen who he's dated; I've never seen him fall for a girl that fast. I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you."

Mary couldn't help but smile, Anna had meant every word she said.

"How's John?" Mary asked.

"He's good, tomorrow we are going for a picnic on the Boston Commons."

"John seems like such a gentlemen." Mary said.

"He is, he really is!" Anna said with a smile. Mary could tell that Anna truly loved him. They were perfect for each other.

The next morning as Mary started to get dressed her phone beeped alerting her that she had gotten a text message. She picked up her phone and saw she had two new messages. She read the first one which was from Sybil:

_Mom says that I should start thinking about my future and the possibility of going to University… Would you mind if I came down to visit you sometime next week, so I can see what college is like? Plus, I wanna meet this new guy you've befriended! xoxo_

The second text message was from Matthew:

_I had lots of fun last night :) Tonight I'm taking you on a proper date so be ready at 6:00!_

Mary responded to Sybil by telling her she was more than welcome to come down, and she responded to Matthew by telling him she was excited and that she would be ready by 6:00.

Matthew attended his writing class, and like the day before he sat in the back of the class.

"So who would like to present their poem to the class first?" Mr. Johnson asked.

No one raised their hands; no one wanted to be first.

"Anyone? You'll be the first to get it over and done with."

Matthew hesitantly raised his hand.

"Mr. Crawley, lovely! I can't wait to hear what you wrote!"

Matthew got up in front of the class and pulled his poem out from his pocket. He started to read his poem and he started to smile. He was thinking about Mary, and how much fun they had together. After he finished reading he looked out into the class and saw that a few girls were awing and smiling and saying things like "that was so cute!" and "guys who are into poetry are so hot". He took a quick look at Lavinia who looked disgusted.

"That was fantastic Mr. Crawley! See class, it's not that hard, now who would like to go next?"

Matthew smiled to himself, Mary had loved the poem that he had written; it had made her happy. He had an evening planned that he hoped Mary would enjoy. Just the thought of her could instantly brighten his day. She was always so happy and it was contagious.

At lunch Mary sat with Daisy and told her how Matthew was taking her on a date later.

"Do you have any idea where he is taking you?" Daisy asked.

"No idea... What should I wear?"

"Do you have any cute dresses?"

"Yes! I have a blue one I bought last week, should I wear that?"

"Definitely! And you should curl your hair too! When Matthew see's you he probably won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

Mary blushed; whenever Matthew even came close to her, her heart always started to beat faster and she couldn't help but smile. Matthew was every girls dream guy.


	10. Chapter 10

After Mary had attended all her classes for the day, she headed back to her dorm to get ready for her evening with Matthew. She took off her jeans and blouse and carefully slipped into her casual summer dress. The navy blue dress hugged her curves perfectly; she would surely drive Matthew wild. She heated up her curling iron and quickly curled her hair. Mary then applied some mascara and pink lipstick to give herself a subtle look. She went into her closet and pulled out her navy blue TOMS and put them on. She took a good look at herself in her mirror and then she headed to the parking lot to meet Matthew for their date.

She looked around but she didn't see Matthew anywhere. Out of nowhere Matthew pulled up in front of Mary on a motorcycle. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white V-neck and some Levi's jeans. Mary loved his unruly blonde hair; she thought he looked sexy.

"You look lovely my darling." Matthew said as he gently took Mary's hand and kissed it.

"You look pretty handsome yourself. May I ask where we are going?"

"You'll see when we get there" Matthew said with a grin, "have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?"

"No.". Mary replied nervously.

"Trust me, I'll be fun! Just get on behind me, and hold on tight."

Mary carefully slipped onto the bike, and held on for her dear life. Matthew sped out of the parking lot and headed onto the highway. Mary enjoyed the warm summer wind whipping through her hair, and out in the distance she saw the orange sun creating a beautiful sunset. On the highway there was very little traffic. After about an hour of riding Matthew pulled into a parking lot.

They got off the motorcycle and Matthew threw both his hands up in the air and yelled "Welcome to Plum Island Beach!"

Mary looked off into the distance and saw that the beach was completely empty.

"Matthew I didn't bring my bathing suit!"

"So?"

"SO most people go swimming at the beach!"

"Well, I guess we're not like most people." He said cheekily. Matthew then ran, grabbed Mary, tossed her over his shoulder and then headed to the sand. When they reached the beach he placed her down gently.

"You're crazy Matthew Crawley!" Mary said half laughing.

"I'm crazy for you!". Matthew yelled giving her a kiss on the cheek. Matthew then jogged over to a bush pulling out a picnic basket. He opened it up and pulled out a blanket and spread it on the sand. He then placed two plates down and pulled out a blueberry pie.

"I baked it myself.". Matthew said proudly.

Mary didn't know what to say.

"Mary, you should close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies in there if you don't.". Matthew said with a wink.

"You did all of this... For me?"

"Oh wait I almost forgot!" Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch. It was stainless steel and on the back side of it said "Mary" with a heart. He carefully put the watch on her wrist.

"It was my great grandmothers; I want you to have it."

"Matthew... You went through all this trouble for me?"

"It was no trouble at all. I'd do anything for you; you're my girl."

You're my girl. That sentence kept replying in Mary's head. She was Matthew Crawley's girl.

They curled up on the blanket and enjoyed the pie that Matthew had baked.

"This is amazing." Mary said.

"Thanks babe." Matthew said kissing the top of her head.

Mary looked out into the distance and saw the sun slowly disappearing.

"Today is Friday and since neither of us have classes in the morning, I think we should sleep here tonight." Matthew said.

"You're so crazy... But that's why I love you." Mary said

"What-what did up say?" Matthew asked.

Mary replayed what she had just said in her head. She had just told Matthew, for the first time, that she loved him.

She turned to Matthew and said "I love you; I've never felt like this about anyone before."

Matthew pulled her onto his lap and gently kisses her lips. "Mary darling, I love you too." He said.

That night they slept on the beach under the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew looked at Mary sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Her chestnut hair had uncurled a bit leaving her with gorgeous wavy hair. She was resting her head on his chest and she had her arms wrapped around him. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. The sun was slowly starting to rise making the ocean appear orange. A warm summer breeze blew through Matthews's hair; if only the warm weather could stay forever. Doing his best not to wake up Mary he carefully pulled off his jeans, t-shirt and shoes so that he was only in his navy blue boxers. He walked over to where the sand met the water and stood there for a moment admiring the view. He then walked far out into the ocean so that the majority of his torso was engulfed. Being in the water made Matthew feel refreshed and relaxed. He held his breath, disappeared into the water, and quickly came back up. He took his hand and pushed back the hair that had become plastered to his face. After a brief swim Matthew walked back up to the blanket where Mary was sleeping. Mary heard him approach, and looked up. She couldn't help but stare; Matthew was in nothing but his boxers. His hair was soaked and his body glistened as drops of water fell off of him.

"Good morning Matthew." Mary said

"Good morning my love." He said leaning down to meet her lips.

"How was your swim?"

"It was lovely, but it'd be even better if you joined me." He said with a wink.

"You want me to go in with my dress?"

Matthew shrugged, "either that or in your undergarments."

Mary debated for a moment before she carefully unzipped her dress and it fell to the sand. She was standing in front of Matthew in a red bra and matching underwear. Matthew was exposing her to a new world. Back at home what she had just done would have been greatly frowned upon. When she was with Matthew, she felt as free as a bird. He gently took her hand into his own, and they walked down to the water together. Matthew instantly dived in while Mary took baby steps in.

"Matthew, the water in freezing!"

"If you come out here, I'll keep you warm." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. Matthew grabbed Mary by the waist and pulled her out deeper into the ocean.

"Matthew!" Mary squealed. The water was freezing causing Mary to shiver. The instant Matthew wrapped his muscular arms around her she felt much warmer.

"Is that better?" Matthew whispered to Mary.

"Maybe if you kissed me I'd feel even warmer." Mary said.

Matthew wasted no time. He instantly pressed his lips to hers. As they started to kiss more passionately he slipped his tongue into her mouth causing Mary to let out a small moan. Mary took her hands and began to run them through his hair. After they broke apart Mary stared into Matthews eyes, they were bluer than the water they were standing in. She then noticed how pink and swollen his lips had become from all the kissing. She was sure that hers looked the same.

The two Crawley's splashed around in the water for a while enjoying each other's company. At one point they decided to head back up to their blanket to dry off.

"You'll get to meet my sister Sybil soon."

"I'm looking forward to it! I hope she likes me."

"I'm sure she will. Sybil's very sweet; her heart is in the right place and she always sees the good in people."

"I'm sure I'll be fine meeting your sister, but what I'm worried about is meeting your father later in time."

Mary giggled, "My father is the Earl of Grantham. I'm sure he'll probably say something like "you better take care of my little girl... Or else."

"I'll always take care of you, I promise."

"I know you will." Mary said.

"Do you want to head back?" Matthew asked.

"Do I want to? No. Should we? Yes."

They left the beach before anyone had arrived. The drive back to Boston College was just as enjoyable as the ride there. Mary wrapped her arms tightly around Matthew, and Matthew never wanted her to let go.


	12. Chapter 12

They pulled into the parking lot where Matthew parked his motorcycle. He slid off and the helped Mary off.

"So tonight on the Boston Common, there is going to be a play and they are performing Romeo and Juliet, would you care to accompany me?" Matthew asked Mary.

"We just came back from a date and you're already asking me on another? I'm flattered Mr. Crawley and my answer is yes."

"They play starts at 7:30 so let's leave here around 7:00!" Matthew said excitedly.

"Sounds good; I'll see you later, and thanks for everything." Mary gave Matthew a quick peck on the lips and then walked off to go find her friends. She looked at the watch Matthew had given her; it was stunning and whenever she saw it, it reminded her how much Matthew loved her. Whenever she was with Matthew it felt as if time had stopped and the world was there's. She was on her way back to her dorm when she bumped into Daisy.

"Hi Daisy how are you?"

Daisy looked disappointed. "I need to tell someone... Mary, I like William, I really like William but I think he likes someone else."

"What would make you think that?"

"Whenever I ask him to hang out with me he says no, but whenever Ethel asks him he says yes."

"Who's Ethel?" Mary asked.

"She's the girl he likes! Mary, keep up!"

"Sorry. Well, have you told him how you feel?"

"No..."

"Well, try telling him and see where that takes you."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Life is all about taking risks; if everything were easy, things would never be interesting."

Daisy was doing her best to absorb what Mary had just said.

"Alright, I'll try that, thanks Mary." Daisy walked off with thoughts of William Mason on her mind.

Mary opened the door to her room to find Anna sitting on her bed. The curtains had been shut, and Anna looked like a mess. Her makeup was running down her face and her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in weeks. She was hugging her knees against her chest as she stared at the ground; it looked as if she was in a trance.

"Anna darling are you okay?"

Anna didn't respond, she didn't even acknowledge Mary.

"Anna are you okay?"

Anna stayed in the same position; she looked like a statue frozen in place.

"Did something happen between you and John?"

At that question Anna broke down into tears and Mary immediately went and tried to comfort her best friend. She knew Anna didn't want to talk and figured comforting her friend was best.

"Oh Mary!" She sobbed. "Mary!"

"Anna you know I'm here for you, you can tell me anything."

Anna looked straight into Mary's eyes. "Mary, I think I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

"What?! How?!" Mary asked.

"What do you mean HOW?! Didn't you take health in high school?!" Anna yelled at Mary.

"Sorry... I just meant-"

"I believe there was one time, where you know, it may have broken open while is was inside..." Anna said.

"Well have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No, but I missed my period."

"Take a pregnancy test, that way you can know for sure." Mary said.

"Alright I'll go out and get one at CVS. What happens if I am pregnant?"

"We will worry about it when you know for sure." Mary said.

Anna hurriedly got up and left the room looking scared and worried.

Mary flopped down on her bed. When she was with Matthew at the beach everything in life seemed so perfect, here the real world was right in front of her. Mary felt bad that her friends were stressed and distraught but at the same time all she could think about was Matthew. Just hearing his name made here smile. She decided that she needed to get some fresh air. She took a quick shower and changed into jeans, a plain white t-shirt and she then put on the watch that Matthew had given her. She walked around the campus enjoying the warm sun on her skin. She spotted William sitting on a bench smiling with another girl. After they were done talking, the girl waved a goodbye to him. Mary walked over and sat down next to William on the bench.

"Hi Mary, how are you?" Williams asked.

"I'm very well thanks, and you?"

"No too bad." He replied.

"So who was that girl you were sitting with?" Mary asked already knowing the answer.

"Ethel, a friend from my science class."

Mary knew what she was about to say my ruin Daisy and Williams friendship.

"I've seen the way Daisy looks at you; I think she has a crush on you."

William looked down at his feet and then back at Mary. "I tried to flirt with her, but every time I did, she never seemed interested in me."

"Maybe she was nervous. Girls are confusing sometimes, well, I know I can be."

"I don't know, but I thought that talking to Ethel might make her jealous."

"You're not making her jealous, you're making her upset."

William looked at Mary as if to ask how she knew that.

"I saw her earlier and we talked... Trust me William she likes you."

"Really Mary? She does?"

"I swear on my life, she does."

William smiled, "I'm going to find her and take her out on a proper date tonight."

Mary smiled to herself; she had done well. She wished she could help Anna as much as she helped Daisy.

She continued with her walk around the campus. She took a couple picture of the campus to upload to Facebook for her family to see. Her phone vibrated, she looked and saw she had a new message from Sybil. The message said:

"_Hey Mary! Mind if I come down to Boston tomorrow? And can you pick me up from the airport too? :P"_

Mary replied with a yes; she was looking forward to seeing her little sister again. She headed back to her room to find Matthew jumping on her bed.

"Call me Mr. Flintstone… I can make your bedrock… I can make your bedrock." Matthew sang between jumps.

Mary couldn't help but laugh. "You're so crazy!"

"Come join me!"

Together they jumped on Mary's bed, and then the flopped down to cuddle.

Mary looked into Matthew's eyes, "I'm excited for tonight," Mary said, "I love Shakespeare."

"I know you do, that's why I wanted to take you." Matthew said with a wink.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think that everything happens for a reason?" Mary asked Matthew.

Matthew looked at Mary who was lying next to him.

"Yes I do. You came to America, I broke up with Lavinia, and now I have you; that happened for a reason. What do you think?"

"I agree with you, that chain of events caused us to be together and I don't think I've ever been happier."

Matthew gently kissed Mary's temple and then the top of her head.

"I love it when you do that." Mary said blushing.

"Do what?"

"When you kiss me unexpectedly like that."

"You know what I love? When you blush, I don't think I've ever seen anything so adorable."

What Matthew had said caused Mary to blush again.

"There it is!" Matthew said.

Mary kissed Matthew on the lips and then decided to roll onto his stomach and pin him on her bed. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You know what I love? The fact that you really care about your friends and that you'll do anything you can to help them." Matthew said.

"You know what I love?" Mary asked Matthew.

"What?"

"You." Mary said with a smile.

"I love you too Mary, so very much."

Mary's phone, which was on her nightstand, vibrated reminding her about Sybil coming to visit.

"So tomorrow Sybil is coming to visit. Would you like to come with me to the airport to pick her up?"

"I would love to. I can borrow Williams's truck so we don't have to use my motorcycle."

"Thank you." Mary said gratefully.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He whispered.

"Mary! Mary! It's positive! I'm pregnant!" Anna said running into the room. She then spotted Matthew and turned as red as a tomato.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Matthew said getting up quickly and leaving.

"MARY WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Anna asked as she started to cry.

Mary wrapped her arms around Anna doing her best to comfort her.

"I think the first thing you should do is talk to John and tell him; he has the right to know."

Anna sighed, "What happens if he freaks out?"

"Anna, darling, you have to take everything one step at a time; I have no idea how he is going to react."

"When should I tell him?"

"That's up to you."

"I'll do it later on tonight; I need time to prepare what I am going to say."

Mary nodded, she wished she could do more for her best friend, but this was a tough situation to be in. She left Anna alone to sort out her thoughts. She headed down to the library to read for a little bit. In the seating area she noticed William and Daisy sitting in a bean bag chair reading a book and William had his arm wrapped around her. Mary smiled; at least she was able to help Daisy. She walked over to the section where they had Shakespeare's plays. She carefully read the bindings of each book and couldn't seem to find Romeo and Juliet. She was hoping to skim through it before her date with Matthew. She grabbed Macbeth and skimmed through the pages to pass the time instead.

At 6:50 she headed up to Matthew's room. She knocked on the door and he told her to come in. He had combed his hair back and he smelled fresh and clean; he was wearing a new cologne he had bought. He was wearing jeans with a blue button down shirt that made his eyes pop. He grabbed his leather jacket, the one that made Mary swoon. On his bed she noticed that he had the copy of Romeo and Juliet she had been looking for down in the library. She smiled to herself realizing that Matthew wanted to impress her with his knowledge of the play.

"Are you ready?" He asked Mary.

They took the train to the Boston Common to watch the play.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter is so short! But, I do have big plans for the upcoming chapters! Enjoy :)**

The sky was full of bright stars and the Common was illuminated by street lights; the place looked magical. Matthew took Mary's hand and the walked down to where the stage had been set up. They sat down in the cool grass; they got a front row seat. Mary had her arms pulled across her chest and she was shivering ever so slightly. Matthew took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Won't you be cold now?"

"That doesn't matter my darling, just as long as you're warm."

As they watched the play, Matthew whispered Romeo's lines into Mary's ear sending shivers down her spine. Matthew was Romeo and she was his dear Juliet.

After the play Matthew carefully wiped a few tears off of Mary's cheek.

"Sorry, I always get so emotional whenever I see or read this play." Mary said.

"My darling, it's okay, no need to apologize."

Mary smiled; Matthew understood her, he could read her like a book.

"Will thou be my girlfriend?"

Matthew's words caught Mary off guard.

"What did you say?"

"We've been on dates, but I never properly asked you to be my girlfriend. Mary smiled.

"Yes, I would love to."

He picked her up off her feet and gave her a big kiss.

The next day Mary and Matthew went the airport to pick up Sybil. Matthew was able to spot her quickly in the giant crowd of people waiting to be picked up. She looked quite similar to Mary except for the fact that her eyes were a beautiful blue. Sybil immediately ran up to Mary and gave her a big hug.

"You must be Matthew," Sybil said, "My name is Sybil; I'm Mary's younger sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Matthew said.

Matthew grabbed Sybil's luggage and placed it in the back of the truck.

"Is this your truck?" Sybil asked Matthew.

"No, it's a friends, I'm borrowing it. I didn't think you would want to ride on my motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?!" Sybil asked excitedly.

"Sybil, don't get any ideas." Mary said with a stern voice.

"I won't…"

"Sybil!"

"I promise I won't!"

Matthew laughed at the two sisters bickering. He didn't have any siblings and found the two of them to be quite entertaining.


	16. Chapter 16

Mary brought Sybil back to her dorm so she could leave her belongings there and then she gave her a tour of the campus. Sybil had informed Mary that she wanted to be a nurse, and BC had a nursing program that would be perfect for her.

"This place is lovely." Sybil said in awe.

"It is," Mary agreed, "I feel at home whenever I'm here.

"Speaking of home, when are you coming back to visit all of us?" Sybil asked.

"I'm not sure, I want them to meet Matthew, but I'm not sure if I want to do that right now."

"I understand." Sybil said.

Together the two Crawley sisters walked and talked. They talked about many things but the one thing Sybil was interested in was dating.

"Mary, what is dating like?"

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Like how do you do it?"

"Well, if you like someone, and they like you back then you spend time together; like going to the movies, going out to dinner, going for walks and you try to get to know them better."

Sybil absorbed what Mary had said.

"Do you think Mama would be mad if I came home with a boyfriend?" Sybil asked.

"Seeing as you're here for only two days and relationships usually don't move that fast… Yes."

"Matthew seems like a lovely guy." Sybil said.

"He is, he really is." Mary said with a big smile.

"You're a lucky girl, you better hold on to him."

"Don't worry I'll never let him go." Mary said.

Sybil decided to do some more exploring on her own while Mary went back to her room to talk to Anna. When she walked in Anna had a big smile on her face.

"I talked to John and he said that we were going to makes things works. Since he will be graduating this year he said we could find a small apartment nearby so I could attend college and he could find a job. I went to a doctor and he told me I was due in May!"

"Anna that is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

The two girls hugged. Mary was sure that John would do everything he could to help Anna; he had a kind heart just like his girlfriend.

After the two days were up Sybil had gone back to Downton. She was looking forward to attending college.

Mary and Matthew's relationship continued. They still loved each other dearly. During the fall Matthew took Mary to football games and they would go for long walks admiring the leaves. Anna's pregnant belly was starting to show a bit and John was as caring and supportive as ever. William and Daisy started to date and whenever William was around her a smile never left his face.

Soon after winter came and they would have a break off from school for two weeks.

"Matthew darling, I want you to meet my family. Would you like to come and spend your winter holiday at Downton with us?"

"I would love to." Matthew said with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cls2011 get ready to be even more spoiled****! WARNING**** mature content. I hope you guys enjoy! :) **

As soon as they got off the plane they took a cab to Downton. Matthew was in awe at the size of the estate. Cora and Robert were waiting for them at the door when they pulled up. Mary ran to hug her mother and father.

"Oh Papa! Mama! How I've miss you!"

"We've missed you too darling." Cora said.

"Who is this gentleman?" Robert asked.

"This Matthew Crawley. He has the same last name as us!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Matthew." Robert said extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Matthew said shaking his hand.

"Dinner will start in an hour, I hope you will join us Matthew." Cora said.

"I would be delighted." Matthew then realized how hungry he really was.

Mary showed him to his room and on the way up he met Edith who briefly said hello; she was too busy texting.

"This will be your room. Make yourself at home; I have to go get ready for dinner." Mary said.

Mary Crawley. Just hearing that name caused his heart to skip a beat. He couldn't help but think of her perfect laugh, or how peaceful she looked when she slept. She was everything he had dreamt of and more. She made him truly happy and he felt like he was a better person when he was around her. He thought of asking Mary if she wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but dismissed the thought. He wouldn't want Mary to feel pressured; he wanted to make sure she was happy and comfortable. Having him meet her family was important to her. Matthew put on a suit and tie, and combed his hair back with some gel. He wanted to do his best to impress Mary's family. He was not used to their way of life. Mary's family always had family dinners and then afterwards they would all enjoy a drink in the drawing room together. Matthew and his mother would throw together a grilled cheese and call it a day. He was supposed to be downstairs in half an hour. Someone knocked on his bedroom door and the carefully crept in.

"You look very handsome as always Mr. Crawley." Mary said in a seductive voice.

Her voice was full of longing and desire Matthew noticed. He took a good look at her. She looked absolutely stunning wearing a skin tight red dress. Matthew realized that he would have a tough time controlling himself at dinner. He took a step towards her and then pulled her in close. She smelled of roses and it was intoxicating.

"God Mary, you're good enough to devour."

"If you're lucky, I may just let you." Mary said cheekily.

They passionately kissed and when Mary pushed her hips on his arousal he let out a deep moan. He took his hands and placed them on her hips. Matthew started kissing her neck and then he ran his hands through her hair.

"Careful, you're going to make me untidy."

"May I make you untidy later?" Matthew asked with a grin.

"Maybe." Mary said with a wink. She turned and headed out the door leaving Matthew wanting more.

Matthew couldn't help but smile. He knew he probably looked goofy standing alone in his room with a smile on his face, but he didn't care.

At the dinner table Matthew felt nervous. He sat next to Sybil and Cora. Across from him sat Robert.

"Dressed for success." Sybil said as she noticed how well Matthew had cleaned up.

"So Matthew, what are you attending college for?" Robert asked.

"Writing." Replied Matthew.

"It seems as though you and Mary both have an eye for writing and literature." Cora said with a smile.

"Mama, Matthew has a motorcycle! You should see it, it's lovely!" Sybil chimed in.

"It was my fathers before he passed away," Matthew said "it's something to remember him by."

"How did your father die?" Edith asked.

"Edith, it's not very polite to ask something so personal." Mary snapped at her.

"It's okay Mary. He died of cancer."

"I'm very sorry to hear that Matthew." Cora said.

"You will always have a home here Matthew." Robert said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you Sir, that's very kind of you to say." Matthew said.

After they had all finished dinner they headed to the drawing room for a drink. Robert offered Matthew a cigar which he politely declined. Robert seemed to really enjoy Matthews company.

"It's nice to have another man in the house, we need more testosterone around here." Robert joked.

"He seems to be impressing Papa." Sybil said eyeing the two boys from across the room.

"I'm glad they are enjoying each other's company because I'm sure he'll be seeing a lot more of Matthew."

"Are things getting serious between you two?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I've never dated anyone else before, but I can tell you that I love him dearly."

"Mary, would you mind if I asked you what kissing was like? I'm just curious; I've never been kissed before."

"At first it's a rather strange feeling, it causes you to get butterflies in your tummy and it makes your knees weak; but at the same time you long for more."

"That sounds amazing." Sybil said.

"It is when it's with someone you truly care about." Mary said as she smiled in Matthew's direction.

After enjoying some time in the drawing room they all said there goodnights and headed to their rooms for the night. Mary felt a knot of nervousness in her stomach. She wanted to please Matthew in the best way she could but the problem was she didn't know how. In her room she put on her pajamas and decided to leave on her undergarments for Matthew to take off of her. She awkwardly sat on her bed waiting for Matthew to come in.

Matthew was in his room pacing back and forth. In his pajamas which consisted of blue plaid pants and a tight long sleeve gray shirt. He wasn't sure whether he should go to Mary's room or if she was coming to his room. He finally decided he would carefully creep down the hall to Mary's room.

He opened the door to see Mary sitting on her bed.

"Hi.". She said nervously.

"Hello.". He said sounding a bit nervous himself.

He sat down on the bed next to her. Mary wanted to impress Matthew.

"Mary, we don't have to do anything you don't-". Before he could finish Mary pinned him down on her bed and had her mouth pressed to his. He took his tongue and traced her lips causing Mary to let out a groan. She pulled of Matthews's shirt and started to plant kisses all over his collar bone. Matthew thought his arousal was going to rip through his pants he was so stiff. Mary started to rock her hips on it with a devious smile.

"Oh God Mary... Oh God." was all Matthew could say.

She started to unzip his pants and the she pulled them off in one quick movement. Matthew pulled off Mary's shirt, his eyes black with desire. She pulled off his boxers and it was right in front of her. She licked her lips and then planted kiss all over it.

"Mary, my God."

She took the tip and sucked it before taking it all into her mouth. Matthew had to resist the urge to start bucking his hips to get it deeper into her mouth.

"Am I doing this right?" Mary asked.

"Good lord Mary, this is more than right."

After sucking on his arousal for a bit she felt it stiffen even more.

"Mary, I can't hold it!" Matthew growled.

She continued to suck and took it all in her mouth.

Matthew was panting. "Mary that was amazing."

She smiled knowing that she had impressed him.

He undressed Mary of the rest of her clothes and gently started to suck her nipples. His tongue then quickly darted out and traced them.

Mary let out a groan and ran her hands through Matthew's hair. He then planted kisses on her neck as he fondled her breasts. Matthew went down and began to spread her legs.

"No! I want you inside me now." Mary said hungrily.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked surprised.

"I've never been so sure on anything in my life." Mary said.

She was on her back and carefully started to slip inside of her. Before he was even in all the way Mary moaned his name. Once he was all the way in he started to move in and out; each time faster than the next. Mary didn't want to wake her family so she did her best to hold back the screams of pleasure. She gripped onto her pillow as she felt her climax coming. She couldn't help herself, she screamed Matthews name as he continued to move in and out. As he reached his climax and let out a loud grunt. They both flopped down on the bed together panting.

"Mary, my God that was wonderful." Matthew said.

"It was wonderful because we love each other so much." Mary said looking deep into his eyes.

"Indeed. I love you so much my darling." Matthew said.

"I love you too." Mary whispered.

They laid in Mary's bed holding on to each other. Mary thanked Matthew for coming to stay with her and her family over the winter break.

"You know, you should be careful, I think Sybil may have a small crush on you."

Matthew turned and looked at Mary, "Do I sense some jealousy?"

"No, but you mustn't forget which Crawley is your wife."

Mary froze. Had she just said that she was his wife?


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't get a lot of homework tonight so I've been writing a lot! I love reading you guys' comments :D Enjoy the story, tell me what you think! **

"What did you say?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing." Mary said quickly.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said something."

"You must be hearing things." Mary said.

"That's funny because I thought you said that you were my wife."

Mary had her knees hugged closely to her chest. She was embarrassed; they hadn't even been going out for a year and she was already having fantasies. She was looking down at her feet but she could feel Matthew watching her.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." Mary whispered.

Matthew still didn't say anything to her. He got up and walked to the side of the bed Mary was on and gently lifted up her chin.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"Because… Because I made you uncomfortable and I know you don't feel the same way." Mary sobbed.

"Mary I want you to look at me."

She looked in his beautiful blue eyes while hers were filled with salty tears.

"I love you more than anything and to be honest I have thought about it too. Most people would probably think we are crazy, but I know you're the women I'm going to spend the rest if my life with. Right now we're still in college and I think we should finish with that first, but once we're both done with school I think it's something we ought to consider."

"You love me that much Matthew? You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Mary asked.

"Mary you're mine and I'm never letting you go; I intend on making you my wife." Matthew said with a smile.

"I know I say this all the time and you're probably sick of hearing it, but I love you." Mary said with a smile.

"I could never get tired of hearing that my love. I love you too."

Matthew gently kissed her and tucked her into bed before creeping back into his room.

He had just made love to his future wife, and who he loved so dearly. Matthew couldn't have been happier.

The next morning Matthew woke up to find Mary on top of him.

"Get up sleepy head, today I'm taking you riding." Mary said.

"That sounded dirty… Is it?" Matthew asked.

God his morning voice is sexy, Mary thought.

"No, I'm taking you horseback riding, we'll have time for THAT later" she said with a wink, "So get up and get dressed!"

Mary left his room to give him some privacy. He met Mary outside at the stables once he had showered, got dressed and brushed his teeth.

"I will be riding Diamond, my horse" Mary said proudly, "You can ride Mr. Horse."

"Mr. Horse?" Matthew asked.

"I named him when I was six! Cut me some slack!

"It must have taken you forever to come up with that name." Matthew said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and get on the bloody horse."

Matthew loved when Mary took charge and was demanding; it made her seem sexier.

She taught him how to properly ride and control the horse. They raced each other all over the estate and Matthew noticed how comfortable Mary looked. While away at college Mary had been away from her family, something she had never experienced, and being back at Downton made Mary happy.

Robert saw Matthew and Mary riding together from the window in the library. He noticed how greatly Mary was enjoying his company.

"That boy makes her so happy." Robert said before taking a sip of his coffee."

"He does, and he's lovely." Cora said while flipping through the newspaper.

"If Mary marries, she will inherit Downton and her husband will become Earl of Grantham." Robert said.

"Mhmm." Cora said.

"If I could choose any man to take care of Downton I would choose Matthew."

"Robert you hardly even know the boy!" Cora exclaimed.

"I know but I see how he looks at Mary and I know he loves her. Mary loves Downton and she would do anything to protect it. Matthew would take charge of Downton because he knows it would mean a great deal to Mary."

Robert had made a very good point.


	19. Chapter 19

**This one's for you Cls2011! Screw studying for that test! Hahaha jk jk, I hope you do well! Last one of the night guy's! Again, I love reading your comments :) Enjoy the story! **

Matthew and Mary had skipped breakfast that morning so when they came in after riding at about one o'clock they were starving. Mary had requested that Mrs. Patmore make them some mac and cheese. When the food arrived the aroma filled the kitchen causing Matthews mouth to water. As soon at the giant bowl had been set on the table, they immediately began to help themselves. Mary was stuffing her face; she knew she didn't look proper but at the moment she could've cared less. Matthew just smiled at her.

"What? I'm hungry." Mary said with a full mouth.

"Only you could make something like talking with a full mouth look cute."

Mary blushed.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." He said as he took a bite of food.

During the rest of lunch they ate in silence because they were both do hungry. Matthew put his bowl down once he had finished.

"That's the best mac and cheese I've ever had."

"I'll give your compliments to the chef." Mary said.

"So what are the plans for today Mrs. Crawley?"

Mary noticed how he said "mrs" instead of "miss" causing a big grin to spread over her face.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk together and then later we could drive into town. Is that alright with you? I hope that doesn't sound too boring."

"As long as I'm with you, I could never be bored." Matthew said licking the leftover cheese that was stuck to his fork.

As they started to walk away from the house Matthew gently took Mary's hand in his own. Mary felt a thousand butterflies fluttering in her tummy. Everything Matthew did seemed to bring these feelings upon her. Up ahead Matthew spotted something in a tree.

"What's that?" He asked Mary.

"Papa built me a tree house when I was younger. I used to go there when I needed some alone time and I would write down my feelings."

The two of them climbed the tree until they reached the tree house. Mary stepped inside first. The two of them looked around. For a tree house it was huge.

"This is bigger than the house I lived in when I was younger." Matthew said.

Mary felt guilty; she sometimes forgot that Matthew and she came from different families.

"Kiss me." Mary said

Matthew looked at her; he hadn't expected her to say that.

"You're probably wondering why and to be honest I'm not sure why, I just need to be kissed."

Matthew wasted no time. He wrapped his arms around Mary and gently kissed her lips letting her know that he would always be there for her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sybil and I used to hide up here whenever one of our mean aunts used to come and visit us. We thought we were safe from the world and all of its dangers up here. Being up here reminds me of being a child; you're sheltered from the real world at first but as time goes on you start to realize how different and difficult things can be. When I was a teenager my parents urged me to start thinking about marriage; at that age the only thing I really cared to do was listen to music and sing a little. You see, if I marry my husband will become the Earl of Grantham and we will inherit Downton. As a teenager this was all very overwhelming for me and it frightened me a bit."

Matthew had never heard Mary open up to him like this before. She had always been kind and she shared stories with him, but as she was talking to him now he realized that she had opened her heart to him; something she did with very few people.

"I'm sorry; you probably didn't want to hear about any of that."

Matthew took Mary's hand. "I enjoyed listening to you, I was actually hoping I might be able to hear some more."

Mary smiled and continued to tell Matthew meaningful stories from her childhood. She told him of her first crush, the first time she rode a horse, and many other stories that involved going on adventures with Edith and Sybil. Matthew listened not just with his ears but with his heart. Mary was a very reserved person and for her to open up like this to him like this was a big deal.

"Your turn Matthew."

"I remember the day my father died; my mom told me he wasn't coming home and I had no idea what she meant. She was in tears so I immediately ran up and hugged. I soon realized what her words had really meant. My mom and I only had each other; we became best friends. On Sundays when my mom went grocery shopping I would always go with her. One day I was I'll and I couldn't accompany her; it didn't feel right. My dad wanted me to look after her and I felt as though I had failed my duty. My mom assured me that it was okay that she went shopping on her own. As I got older I started to understand what he really meant. I'm the only person who she has left and I make her happy. My father wanted me to protect her from the hurt and pain she felt after he died. He wanted me to keep her company."

Mary felt her eyes starting to water and Matthew gently wiped away her tears and then continued.

"When I was nine all of my friends knew how to ride a bike because their fathers had taught them and I was jealous and embarrassed. Every day I got on my bike after school and practiced.

Once I was old enough I took my dad's motorcycle for a spin and I felt that I had a piece of him with me."

Together they cuddled on the floor of the tree house sharing memories; sharing their hearts; getting to know each other on a whole new level.

A while later and they took a drive into town; Matthew drove Mary's father's car.

"You must be extra careful to not leave any scratches on the car or Papa will have your head." Mary said.

"Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you, but I'm not sure Papa does; he was very hesitant when handing over the keys."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to get on his bad side." Matthew said with a smirk.

The drive into town was lovely. They stopped for lunch at a little Italian restaurant where they shared a pizza. Afterwards they stopped for ice cream and then headed back to Downton. As they pulled up Carson came running up to the car.

"You must come quickly! I'm afraid something has happened to Lord Grantham!


	21. Chapter 21

"Carson what has happened to Pap?" Mary asked urgently.

"I'm afraid you should see for yourself."

"Carson, I demand you tell me at once!"

"His Lordship had a stroke…"

Before Carson could even finish his words Mary raced up the stairs to her father's bedroom. When she walked in she saw Cora and Sybil crying in each other's arms while Edith cried by herself in the corner. She looked at her father who lie motionless on his bed.

"Oh Papa!" Mary sobbed, "Wake up Papa! Wake up!" She yelled. It was no use.

Matthew took his arms and wrapped them around Mary; he knew that at the moment all she needed was comfort and support.

"He was fine this morning." Mary cried into Matthew's chest.

"My darling I'm so sorry." A few tears fell from Matthew's eyes as he did his best to stay strong for Mary. He knew how painful it was to lose someone so close to you. It broke his heart seeing Mary, a woman usually very strong, at her lowest point.

Isis, his Lordships dog stayed at his master's bed side licking his hand. He brought a tennis ball over and placed it in Robert's hand. The ball dropped to the floor and the dog whined.

The Earl of Grantham was dead. Matthew had only met the man a few short days before yet he felt as though they had been quite close. Edith walked over to her father's bedside and noticed a piece of paper clutched in his hand. She grabbed it and opened it up.

"Matthew" Edith said, "You are now the Earl of Grantham."


	22. Chapter 22

"What? How am I earl?" Matthew asked.

Edith reread the letter carefully.

"He says if he could pick any man to manage Downton it would be you. He assumes you are going to marry Mary therefore allowing you to inherit Downton."

"We're not married though." Matthew said.

"When you marry... if you marry, you will become the Earl of Grantham. In the letter it seems as if father assumed you would marry Mary."

Matthew pulled up a chair and sat down; his mind was racing. He didn't know what to say. He looked at his beautiful girlfriend who had tears streaming down her face. He couldn't think; he couldn't concentrate. Everyone one was staring at him.

"I need to go for a walk." Matthew said.

He walked around the estate trying to decide what to do. He passed by the tree house he and Mary had sat in and talked; they had opened up to each other that day. He loved Mary more than anything but he didn't want to marry her just because her father died. When Matthew returned he found Mary sitting in the library. Her eyes were still wet.

"I think we should get married Matthew."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"I thought we agreed that we would think about it after college?"

"Yes, but since Papa has died I think we should get married sooner."

"Now let me ask you something Mary, do you want to get married because you love me, or because you want to protect Downton?"

"Both." Mary replied.

"Really? So if your father was alive and I proposed to you tomorrow, would you say yes?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She didn't know what to say.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Matthew yelled at her.

"Matthew I love you! You know that."

"You love Downton! The only reason you want to get married sooner is to protect your home!"

Before Mary could say anything Matthew stormed upstairs to his room, grabbed his things and left. He took a bus and headed to Manchester.

He got off the bus stop closest to his house and walked the rest of the distance. He knocked on the door. A woman of about fifty answered.

"Hi mom." He said.

"Oh Matthew!" She said giving him a big hug.

He had missed his mother.

"You look upset, is everything alright?" Isobel asked.

"Not exactly mother." He said.

He took at the kitchen table with his mother and explained everything that had happened to her.

"Marry her." Isobel said.

"What?" Matthew asked. He was shocked at what he had just heard.

"It sounds like she clearly loves you; she wants YOU to be the one in charge of her home. She could probably pick any guy she wanted but she chose you. She probably would have preferred to marry you sooner anyways; she was just too shy or nervous to object to your plans."

Matthew stayed quiet and absorbed what his mother had said.

"Mother, I don't know what to do..."

"Don't think with your mind, think with your heart."


	23. Important Info!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I'm not done with this story yet but I came up with an awesome idea for a sequel! I know it's weird… Having a sequel when you haven't finished the first story yet, but I was really excited to share with you guys and couldn't wait! In this story, Sybil goes to America and attends Boston College just like her older sister Mary did. In this story it talks about Sybil and Tom meeting and how their friendship grows… The story is called "Just Lay Back and Look at the Stars". I hope you guys like it! :) As always I love reading your reviews!


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry this chapter is so short! As always I love reading your reviews! :) If you haven't check out my other story ****Just Lay Back and Look at the Stars****; it's about Sybil and Tom! Enjoy :) **

"Mom, I don't know... I think I just need some time to myself; I need to think."

Matthew headed back to his old bedroom and closed the door. He flopped down on his bed and groaned. He wasn't ready to become earl; he wasn't ready to manage an entire estate, not to mention he was still mad at Mary. The words marriage, Mary, love, and earl kept floating around in his mind. He was so overwhelmed he felt as though his brain would surely explode. He took his pillow and angrily threw it at the wall.

"Why do things have to be so complicated!" He yelled.

During the rest of his break he hadn't talked to Mary once. He spent some quality time with his mom catching up on some of the things he had missed. He helped her tidy up the house, and he worked on her car a bit. He insisted he would fix it and he did. He went back to Boston College at the end of the week; he was still very stressed though.

Mary was back at Boston College and hadn't talked to him since the day her father had passed away. She didn't know where there relationship was heading and she was scared. She loved Matthew and she wanted what was best for the both of them. She was so focused on unpacking that it took her a moment to hear someone knocking on her door. She opened that door to find Matthew.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

"Mary we need to talk."


	25. Chapter 24

"Mary, I understand that your father died and I am terribly sorry for you loss, I truly am. I know I only knew him for a short amount of time, but he was kind to me. Mary you have to understand that right now I am under a lot of pressure. I'm worrying about college, I'm far away from home, and you want me to inherit and manage an entire estate. Darling I don't know if I'm ready for that, I major in writing I'm don't even know where to begin when it comes to managing. You have to understand that." Matthew said. He wanted to make her happy but he wasn't ready to become an earl.

"When I was younger my father told me that if I were to marry that my husband would inherit Downton. We love each other and we've already talked about marriage so why not?"

"I feel as though the only reason you want to marry me is to please your family. If you really loved me you'd be willing to wait until the time is right."

Mary looked at the floor, tears swelling in her eyes. She had nothing to say to him.

"I'm sorry Mary, but I don't think this is going to work." He stood for a moment waiting for her to argue back, to fight for their relationship, but she didn't. Matthew left the room as he felt tears forming in his eyes.


	26. Chapter 25

Two years had passed. Two years had gone by and he hadn't smiled. Two years had gone by and there wasn't a second that had gone by that he hadn't felt lonely. After he graduated college he had moved back home and found a job writing for a newspaper. He spent most of his time in his room typing on his laptop. He had attended John and Anna's baby shower and that was the last time he saw her.

"Honey, you've been in your room all day, you need to get some fresh air. Why don't you go into town and do some shopping? You're not a vampire so quit living in the dark!" Isobel said as she opened the window shades.

Matthew sighed, his mother was right; he needed to get out of the house. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and headed out the door. The weather was perfect and the sun was shining bright. He slowly walked into town without a purpose. It pained him to see happy couples holding hands and eating ice cream together; it reminded him too much of his last love. He sat down on a bench and ran a hand through his hair; he felt empty inside, he felt as though he could never be happy with anyone else.

"I'm supposed to hate you because you broke my sister's heart, right?"

Matthew looked up to see Sybil standing over him. She reminded him much of Mary.

"Hello Sybil, how're you?"

"Okay... It's still hard to believe we lost Papa. Mary is a bloody wreck."

"I regret what I said to your sister, if I could take it back I would."

"Then take back what you said."

"What do you mean?"

"Go find her and tell her how you feel!"

"She probably doesn't want to ever see me again." Matthew said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." And with that Sybil walked away.

Matthew didn't know what to think. Even though he had broken her heart she still had feelings for him. He got up and walked into a store. He spent an hour carefully trying to decide what to buy. As soon as he made his purchase he ran home.


	27. Chapter 26

As soon as Matthew got home he ran into his room and pulled out his laptop. He quickly bought a ticket for the next flight to Boston which was leaving in two hours. He packed some things and then ran into the kitchen.

"Mom! No time to explain! I'm going to Boston! Love you!" He bolted out the door and got in a taxi. As soon as he arrived at the airport he had just enough time to check in before boarding the plane. When he was on the plane he instantly felt nervous. What would Mary say if she saw him? Would she be mad? Matthew didn't know the answers to these questions; the only thing he did know is that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't try. He put in his headphones; he figured listening to music would calm his nerves. The song You and Me by Lifehouse came on which instantly reminded him of Mary. He groaned; everything reminded him of Mary.

As the hours passed by Matthew started to get a bit antsy. He walked up and down the aisle a couple of times but nothing seemed to work.

"Excuse me, how much longer until we land?" Matthew asked the flight attendant.

"About half an hour."

Those thirty minutes had been the longest thirty minutes of Matthew's life, and as soon as the plane landed he ran to grab his luggage. Outside the airport he waved down a taxi and told the driver to head to Boston College.

Once he was on the campus he spotted Daisy and William sitting together under a tree.

"Daisy! William! What's Mary's room number?" Matthew asked frantically.

"Nice to see you too and 239." Daisy said.

Matthew headed up to Mary's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door three times. Nothing. He knocked again. Still nothing. He opened and saw that she wasn't there. He closed the door and sat down on her bed waiting for her to come back.

Mary walked around campus trying to clear her mind. Every day since Matthew had left she thought about him. She sighed; it was time to move on. During his absence she had dated a couple of guys but she had never felt the spark she had with Matthew. She looked at her wrist; it looked empty without the watch Matthew had given her. She had stuffed it in her dresser to keep it safe but out of sight. Seeing it brought back too many memories. She remembered the day that Matthew had given it to her at the beach. That was one of the most amazing days. She felt tears forming at her eyes and decided that it would we best to head back up to her room. She opened the door and there was Matthew sitting on her bed.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She whispered.

He looked awful; he had dark circles under his eyes from many sleepless nights and his hair had grown out a great deal. He had stubble all over his chin and his shirt had a rip on it. Mary knew she probably looked no better.

"Mary… I'm sorry, for everything, for all the pain I've put you through, and for abandoning you in your time of need. I needed to see your face… You're just as beautiful as I remember you. I don't blame you for not forgiving me, but can you answer me one question? Do you still like me?"

"No." Was all Mary said.


	28. Chapter 27

Matthew felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"Well, if that's how you feel then I won't both you anymore. Goodbye Mary." Matthew got off Mary's bed and was on his way out the door when he felt something holding him back. He looked and saw Mary had grabbed his hand.

"Matthew I don't like you... I love you."

Matthew felt tears of joy forming at his eyes.

"Mary, do you truly mean that?"

"Yes and I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you; you weren't ready to marry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"Well, I'm ready to marry you now."

Matthew got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his coat pocket. He had picked it up at the Tiffany store the day he saw Sybil in town.

"Mary Crawley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

"Yes! Mathew, yes!" Mary leapt into his arms and they kissed. Nothing else mattered except that they had each other.


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry this chapter is short! I've been really busy with school lately :P Enjoy! **

For a while they just held each other; no words needed to be spoken. Mary could feel the warmth radiating off Matthews body, in his arms she felt safe from the world and all of its dangers. Their bodies fit perfectly together likes two matching puzzle pieces.

"You smell good." Matthew whispered into Mary's ear.

"We haven't seen each other and two years, and you decided to tell me I smell good?"

Matthew smiled at her before gently place a kiss on her forehead.

"You're still the same Matthew I fell in love with two years ago." Mary said with a smile.

"Mary I want to marry you, more than anything, but promise me while I'm managing Downton that you'll finish your last year of school."

"Being away from you is going to be hard..."

"Getting an education is important; you'll be able to pursue a career in writing if you do."

"I think it's really sweet that you care about my education. Yes, I will finish school, but only if you promise to come back and visit me when you can. And I can only hope while you're at Downton Edith, Sybil, and Mama won't drive you crazy."

"Of course I'll come and visit you; and I'm sure I'll get along with your family just fine."

"Make sure Sybil doesn't start flirting with you..."

"Don't worry; I could never forget which Crawley sister I'm engaged to."

Engaged. Mary Crawley was engaged. She broke into a big smile and buried her head in Matthews chest.

"You smell good too." She said.

"I haven't seen you in two years and you tell me I smell good?" Matthew asked jokingly.

She smiled at him; those two years apart had felt like eternity, but now that they were back together everything felt right.

Matthew went out with William and John to a restaurant to do some catching up. During that time Mary had called her family and friends to tell them about the engagement. She asked Sybil, Edith, and Anna to be her bridesmaids and they all happily said yes. Mary looked at the ring on her finger and smiled; the diamond shined bright and she knew that it belonged on her. Shortly after she went on her laptop and started to look for flights from Boston to England. She would need to help Matthew get settled into Downton and they would need to start discussing some of the wedding plans; she knew she didn't want to wait long to get married.


	30. Chapter 29

**Good luck with your finals Csl11! I thought I had it hard being a sophomore in high school, but compared to you I guess I can't complain xD Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I've been busy with school! I hope you like this chapter :)**

"Oh Mary! I'm so happy for you!" Cora said as she pulled Mary into a tight hug. Being away at college had kept Mary from seeing her family frequently and to suffice she had emailed and called them, but clearly that had not been enough for Mary's mom.

"Hi mom." Mary said with a smile.

"Matthew! How nice it is to see you!" Cora said as she gave Matthew a big hug as well.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Crawley."

"Please call me Cora. You two must be hungry after that long flight; I'm going to go ask Mrs. Patmore to whip you to up something to eat." Cora hurried off leaving Mary and Matthew alone in the doorway. Mary looked around and noticed that everything looked the same except there was a huge picture of Robert and Isis hanging out on the wall. Mary couldn't hold back the tears that were now forming at her eyes. Matthew could see that she was doing her best to hold back.

"It's okay." He whispered into Mary's ear. At that moment she fell apart in Matthews arms. In the family Mary was always the strong one, she rarely ever showed sadness, she always stayed strong. Eventually she pulled apart and giggled at Matthew's tear stained shirt. Mary felt something licking her hand and looked down. Isis was standing there wagging her tail with a tennis ball by her side. Mary gave the dog a sad smile before bending down to scratch her behind the ears.

"I miss him so much."

"I know you do my darling. He was a kind man... He didn't deserve to die, but he is in a better place now." Mary looked up and smiled sadly at Matthew. He truly cared about her and her family.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"I think it's the other way around... I'm lucky to have you."

"Matthew... I don't want to wait to get married; I want to get married soon."

"Why is that?"

"Because these two years apart were torture and it made me realize how much I want you, how much I need you."

"Darling your wish is my command." He said with a smirk.

After they had devoured the mac and cheese Mrs. Patmore had made them the headed up to Mary's room and closed the door. Mary made sure the door was locked before giving Matthew a sly grin. He was already lying down on her bed and without any hesitation Mary hurried over to the bed and straddled Matthew.

"Hello my darling." Matthew said with a grin. Mary gently leaned in and planted kisses all over his neck causing him to let out a small groan. She then made her way up to his jaw line and then to his lips. She could feel his arousal on her upper thigh and she gave him a devious smile. She slowly started to unzip his pants and then she held his cock in a nice firm grip causing him to groan. Mary parted her lips and took all of him in her mouth...


End file.
